


Silence.

by Lgregory



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lgregory/pseuds/Lgregory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in the darkness, an elusive creature lurks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Idk what this is.

_Somewhere amidst the darkness, an elusive creature lurks._  

Cold and calculating eyes peer through the alleyway, observing its prey with curiosity. The child skipping across the concrete doesn't notice the predator looming over him from behind.

There was a low growl.

His walking comes to an abrupt stop. The creature prepares to make his presence known. He maniacally savours the scent of the article of clothing he held in his hands, one last time. 

" Hinata."

The voice calls.

hinata lets out a shrill scream.

" Dumbass! You left your boxers in the clubroom." Kageyama shouts and tosses the boxers to hinata's direction, its landing impossibly precise. The boxers land on hinata's face.

Hinata screams in terror.

kageyama flees the scene and finds himself missing the cloying scent of hinata's ass sweat.

'someday, that booty will be mine.' He thinks.

somewhere in the darkness, a perverted teenage boy lurks.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

:—:

The night passes quietly, craddled in his arms was the limp body of his lover, Hinata.

Hinata reaches for his face and caresses his cheek.

Kageyama's breath hitches.

his eyes were sunken, his skin was pallid and his expression was grim. 

" it's okay," Hinata smiles, weakly.

kageyama nods and places a kiss on his forehead, his lips trembling with grief.

" Hinata." his voice broke, he breshed away the strands of hair covering his ear and whispered,

" You can sleep now." 

Hinata's expression fades into something calm. His breathing slows. He gazes at kageyama one last time and resigns himself to sleep.

The air feels heavy.

There was an unsettling silence.

" We survived, Hinata."

Kageyama said and raked his hand across hinata's hair. He wipes the tears off his eyes and lets out a shaky breath.

" we survived the midterms." kageyama whispers.

.

.

.

.

.

:—:

 _Delicious_.

Hinata let out a shaky breath,moans of pleasure escaped his lips.

" More! Kageyama!" He breathed, looking desperate, tears spill out of the corners of his eyes.

" More!" 

Kageyama Glares at him but hinata's pleading eyes win him over.

His mouth curved into a satisfied smirk as Hinata licks his lips, readying himself for another round. 

" Here." Kageyama said.

" Itadakkimas!" Hinata shouts as he digs into another bowl of ramen.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Lost boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, the real story. In the flesh.

The dark sky looms over the city as the remaining colors of dusk fade away. The playground had been abandoned, giving it an lonely and eerie atmosphere. The cold air nipped at his chapped lips, the bare knuckles of his fingers and his cheeks yet he was numb to the frost, maybe it had been the morphine still coursing in his system which was slowly wearing off.

He remained in the park, it's been two or three days? He couldn't tell. His joints ached from sitting too long but he endured, he'll wait and waste his days waiting for the man who broke his heart. He knew he wouldn't come, his mind hand told him countless times, He was sure the man wouldn't even bother stepping within a hundred meter radius of this godforsaken place after what he'd done. His mind isn't as clear as it used to be.

There was a persistent yet dull throbbing in his skull, Shoyou grabbed a fistful of his hair in a desperate attempt to numb the pain. He was cursed to remember the face of a boy with eyes as deep as the ocean and hair as dark as the night. but he couldn't quite remember his name.

Snow had fallen around midnight, blanketing the streets with a white afterglow.

He sank further into the wool scarf a kind stranger had probably wrapped around him while he was asleep. There were a couple of yen coins in the small plastic cup he held in his nearly frostbitten fingers. His stomach growled, intestines churning and begging him for warm food, Shoyou stood up and his knees buckled from the sudden movement.

His instincts had him searching for food. It was morning and just a few minutes before dawn. He was greeted by the warm embrace of the convenience store's customary heater. He paid for warm coffee and a cup of instant noodles, the store clerk was kind enough to add in some extra milk. Memories kept flooding his head, occasionally, it was music; the sound of a violin playing Liszt or Tchaikovsky and sometimes it was the smell of alcohol and a rush of euphoria but most of the time, it was a lonely boy playing the flute.

 _'Kageyama Tobio.'_   a voice in his mind has supplied.

His name is Kageyama Tobio. It suits him, Shoyou thought. The name of the boy living in his dreams was Kageyama Tobio. The walk back to the park was short. He weaved his way among the packs of civilians, ever so often spotting a few familiar faces in the crowd.

He returned to the same spot, letting the metal seat of the swing sway back and forth. He was shivering from the cold and the scarf was useless against the freezing temperature but he had to wait. Long and agonizing hours pass, Night had finally settled and Kageyama was nowhere to be found however, in the distance, Shoyou could hear the melody of a song carefully played in tune of a flute.

 _'he's near.'_   it whispered.

Shoyou darted across the city, blindly searching for his lost lover. Kageyama was somewhere in the city. He pushed through the horde of people and made his way into the crossroads of the city. Away from the rot of the long forgotten park. Kageyama was here. His eyes were wild and probing the streets for the tall raven haired boy. His mind was cruel. Kageyama was merciless. Shoyou was whispering to himself, earning him disturbed and concerned looks from pedestrians nearby. Shoyou was not insane, at least that's what he believed.

Unbeknownst to him, There were crevices of his mind that remained unexplored; where his nightmares run rampant and his dark thoughts roam.

 

* * *

 

_'There's this kid in the strings section of our orchestra. Standing around Five feet tall and very loud. He tends to mess up and embarass himself most of the time. He also forgets to resin his bow and and tune his violin before rehearsals. He looses focus and forgets how to play his pieces. The conductor seems to treat with him with caution._

_If I were him I would have thrown him across the room, unfortunately I'm not. Not yet. He pisses me off. He Really pisses me off. But lately, he's been distant and I always catch him looking at the window and staring off into spcae and its been bothering me. He isn't his usual boisterous self. He hasn't spoken a word all week. Weeks passed and he's missed a lot of rehearsals. a month later, he stops attending altogether._

_I should be happy? right?_

_The orchestra is quieter than usual._

_Somehow, it really hurts.'_

 The news announced his disappearance for a few days and the police have been searching for days. Weeks have passed and there was still no sign of the violinist. He has cut off all contact, cellphone was unreachable, his credit card number has changed and he deleted his facebook account. HInata was nowhere to be found or rather, he didn't want to be found.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally do not know where this story is leading. I'm just letting it write itself.  
> I listened to billie eilish's ocean eyes and all my friends by snakehips and this is what I concocted.  
> I'm lesbo for billie aaaahhh

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry.
> 
> Please forgive me.
> 
> Next chapter is serious.


End file.
